


Believe me when I say I love you

by KnotaPeep (Emby)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Galra Generals, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby/pseuds/KnotaPeep
Summary: Lotor can quite literally kill them in their sleep, so why is Lance the only one who doesn't trust him.





	Believe me when I say I love you

"I don't trust him Pidge, I really don't. Have you seen the way he looks at Allura?" Pidge sighs "We get it Lance you're just jealous."  
“I’m not!” He isn't and that's the problem they don't believe him. "This has nothing to do with Jealousy I'm just worried that his intentions aren't as good as we think." Pidge gives him a look and goes back to her work. 

He throws his hands up and stalks out of the room.

So far he's brought this issue up to everyone but Shiro. Allura was a nightmare to talk to and the only reason he hasn't talked to Shiro is because he’s been acting odd and he doesn't want to invoke his wrath. But he's getting desperate what if Lotor does something?

He smells the Prince before he sees him. The weird alpha musk that makes him gag, it’s not comforting in the least. He turns around planning to avoid him. “Lance! I’ve been looking for you.” he’s overly cheerful. Lance can see right through his bullshit. 

“Lotor, funny running into you here.” Lotor chuckles, a hand settling on Lance’s shoulder. It makes his skin crawl and he tenses. His hand is too close to his neck. Lance sidesteps shrugging Lotor’s hand off. “I know you don’t trust me so how’s about we take time to get to know one another how bout a little sparring?” The way Lotor looks at him is akin to a cat staring down a fish in a bowl. And in this instance, Lance is the fish. “As fun as that sounds Lotor, I have plans maybe another time.” “Oh of course. Have a good day Lance.” 

He’s not afraid to admit he’s afraid of the guy. Nobody is willing to believe that this prince who scents so strongly of crazy isn’t trustworthy. So who’s to say they’ll believe him if Lotor hurts him. He continues down the corridor and chances a glance back. Lotor is still there, smiling at him. “He’s really pleading his case here.”

The interaction is forgotten when he runs into Keith, who immediately drags him towards the training deck.“Lance spar with me.” 

Lance laughs “Wow. No Hello Lance or how have you been Lance?” Keith laughs and pulls him along. .

“Shiro showed me this takedown maneuver and I want to see how well it works” Lance groans but follows him anyway.“I’m always your test dummy why don’t you ask Hunk or Pidge or Lotor.” he spits and Keith squints at him. “You really hate him don’t you.” 

“I don’t hate him, it's just that I don’t trust him. We’ve been fighting him for how long? And he expects us to just forgive him and get along?” Keith shrugs his mind is already made up. “He really isn't that bad.”  
Lance ducks the swing and aims a punch at Keith's side. “No offense but you tend to agree with Shiro all the time, and when are my instincts ever wrong?” he proves his point when he anticipates Keith's next few moves and finally gets him on his back. 

They're breathing hard and Lance moves to let him up. But faster than Lance can move, Keith's on his feet and flipping Lance on his front pinning him down into the floor by his neck. “You didn't see this coming right?” Lance can barely process what Keith is saying the lassitude already setting in. He hits Keith frantically “Get off, Off!” 

“Oh shit, I'm so sorry!” Keith helps Lance up steadying him. “I forget that you're Omega sometimes.”  
“S’ok just don’t do it again please.” Its embarrassing for both of them. Lance is hopelessly aroused and Keith is trying not to breathe. 

“I’m gonna go.”Lance wobbles towards the door concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. “Do-do you need help or?” Keith is still hovering around him hands outstretched not knowing what to do. “Please don’t make this more awkward than it already is.” he shuffles out shuddering at the heat pooling in his belly.

He’s distracted on the way to his room but counts his blessings when he doesn’t run into Lotor.

At this point Dinner is a distant thought in his mind seeing as he’s too busy trying to tell his body he's not about to be fucked into oblivion. 

~

The next morning he trudges in sluggish and hungry. “Did you have a good night Lance?” he glares at Pidge who just laughs. “I told you to wear a neck-guard when you fight,”  
Lance scoffs “I shouldn’t even have to, its bullshit.” “What’s a neck guard.” Lance jumps, he’s always jumpy after something like this happens. Coran puts a hand on his shoulder “Sorry my boy didn’t mean to scare you.” The other paladin’s slowly trickle in and Hunk places breakfast on the table. “To answer your question Coran some Omegas have really sensitive erogenous zones-” 

“Uh Pidge I don’t think this is a breakfast conversation.” She waves Hunk off and continues “Lance” he waves “has his on his neck, someone grabs him there and he’s out of commision.” Coran looks enthralled and ready to continue questioning but he's interrupted “That’s Fascinating Galra Omegas don’t have anything like that.” Lance’s blood runs cold and he sits up no longer groggy. The conversation carries on with Lotor filling in aspects of the Galra they didn’t know about but Lance can’t concentrate over the rising panic. Something his mother said has been lingering in his head “You need to protect your neck Lancelot, this world is filled with bad people who might try and take advantage of you and your neck is your achilles heel, keep it a secret.” they went out to get ice cream after but he's never forgotten that lesson since. Now Lotor knows and everything in him screams that Lotor can’t be trusted. 

“Lance you ok?” he jumps again, this time falling from the stool stumbling to gain his balance. “I -I don’t-” Shiro hold his palms out taking a step back. “Lance.” he flinches, but there’s a frequency Shiro’s voice hits that calms him. The insane fear dissipates into submissive compliance. He hears Hunk’s voice through the fuzz”I don't know, this has never happened.” 

Lance comes back to himself holed in the common room hiding in a corner with Shiro keeping a close watch over him. “You back with us bud?” Lance shakes his head “I think so, what happened?” “Something made you panic we couldn’t get through to you.” Lance groans “It's probably because of yesterday, Keith accidentally grabbed my neck.” Shiro hisses through his teeth. “That’s rough, you think you’ll be ok now?” “I will be, I’m just gonna sleep this whammy off if that’s ok.” “Yeah of course, someone’ll come by with food later so don’t get too mad if they wake you.” 

Heading back to his room he makes stops to the other paladin’s rooms picking up articles of clothing that help to anchor him. If they ask him about it, he’ll deny it but it makes him feel safer. 

It's so late in the night and Lance wakes up parched. He slips on his slippers and heads towards the kitchen for a water pouch. The ship is silent at this time and it's a nice break from the hustle and bustle of the day. He hears a pained shout coming from the training deck and his body is already sprinting in that direction. “Keith!” he would know that voice anywhere. When he rounds the corner and looks into the doorway he doesn’t expect to see both Keith and Lotor in the room. Lotor is blocking his view of the Red paladin but they're on the ground and Keith is writhing in pain. “Get the fuck away from him!” With adrenaline fueling him he pulls Lotor from Keith’s prone form and points the business end of his bayard at him. The Prince's eyes are wide and terrified his hands are raised in surrender. “Lance, stop please!” It's the desperation in Keith’s voice that makes him turn. 

The picture is much clearer now that the fear was gone. The training deck is frozen the middle of a solo exercise. The bots Keith was fighting were carrying staffs and Keith’s sword was across the room as if knocked from his hands. “My shoulder got dislocated you ass, he was helping me.” Lotor moves tentatively from his position on the floor back to Keith. “I’m so sorry Keith, had I not been interrupted, you could have had use of your arm but now I’m sure something may have torn.” Keith shoots Lance a look as if to say ‘Nice going.’ He fucked up he sees that now.

Lotor focuses all his attention on Keith sounding so gentle, “I’m going to have to pick you up Keith, brace yourself.” 

They head to the infirmary Lance wincing everytime Keith whimpers. He hovers in the background as Keith is being placed in the healing pod, his stomach turning from the guilt. 

Lance and Lotor stand in silence for a moment watching Keith’s still form till Lotor breaks it.“Lance, I have turned a new leaf and I am trying to prove that. Allura has taught me how to truly be selfless. I hope that one day this tension between us can be resolved.” there's no answer from Lance who intense focus is on Keith. 

Lance is still there in the morning when Keith comes out of the pod. Hes sleeping but he hasn’t left.

“Lance, wake up,” Keith nudges him and he jerks awake. “You didn't need to stay it was a minor injury.” “I felt bad.” He yawns “Besides who would have been here to catch you.” “But you were sleeping?” “It's the thought that counts Keith.” They burst into giggles but Lance trails off.  
“I'm really sorry I hurt your arm dude I really am.” Keith sighs and pulls him up from the chair. “You know this wouldn't have happened if you just admitted that Lotor was a good guy. He was helping me train Lance I really think he's changed.” 

He tries to believe that and makes an effort to not flee the room when Lotor enters or complain about every single thing he’s doing. But when his built in radar is nagging him that something isn’t right he can’t help but go back to being wary of him. 

“Lance! I hope you’re not too busy now. I’ve just finished going over some plans with Allura and would love to get some food. Would you accompany me?” Lotor slings his arm over Lance’s shoulder. He probably doesn’t intend for it to happen but then again, neither did Keith. The brief contact to his neck sends a shudder through his body and he wrenches himself from Lotor’s grasp. “Don’t touch me. Don’t fucking-” 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to!” Lotor sounds horrified with himself as he's backing up against the wall hands out as if to placate a wild animal.  
The hormonal whammy makes him feel caged in but doesn’t last long. It fades as he backs down the hall eyes never leaving Lotor. 

He’s jittery as he makes his way to Allura’s room knocking on her door. “Allura I need to talk to you.” She sighs stepping aside to let him in her room. “What is this about Lance I swear if this is about Lotor again.” “He touched my neck!” Her head tilts “What’s that supposed to mean.” She actually looks angry that he's bringing it up again which doesn't help his case. His face alights as he speaks“Allura, I'm telling you as an Omega, I don't trust him. We have certain zones on our body that heighten submission as well as instinct. When he touched mine, my instincts went into overdrive. He’s a bad egg.” Her eyebrows lift in understanding “Lance you need to get over your crush, I appreciate you wanting to look out for me but but I’m an adult, I can take care of myself.” His face heats “This has nothing to do with my Crush, did you not hear what I just said.” “Lance.” her tone is sharp “We’re done here.” She doesn't give him a moment to respond before she pushes him out of the room. “Fuck this.”he grumbles planning to find Hunk to get his hindbrain to feel safe. 

The sudden appearance of a Galra fleet has him sprinting to the main deck hackles still raised. By the skin of their teeth they make it through a portal. The Castle Ship and its passengers are in no shape to fight.

They orbit a nearby planet when they lose the fleet tailing them. Pidge pokes her head out from her console addressing the crew “We should be safe here, these asteroids are blocking any signal we're putting out so we’re barely detectable.” Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and let go of the tenison. “That was General Planx, how did she find us?” She barely finishes the phrase before they’re hit again. A surprise attack such as this one doesn’t give them time to even put up shield so they’re hit with the full brunt of the attack. “Coran!” “Already on it Princess.” The shields go up but it won’t be enough.

“We’re going to have to fight! Get to your Lions!” Shiro shouts already sprinting for the door. the corridor heading for the hanger when the ship powers down. What they don't expect is for the next blast to gouge open a hole in the ship . Quick reflexes are the only thing that saves Lance and Pidge from being pulled from the ship. He can’t tell who’s screaming but he’s hanging onto Pidge as tight as he can. The sound of the alarm’s blare in his ears and Lance can only watch as Pidge gets sucked out into the atmosphere her hand slipping from his grasp. “PIDGE!” There's movement at his side and Lotor flies past him following Pidge into the vacuum. “Lance grab the rope!” There’s a rope trailing after Lotor and he sees what he's doing. He grabs the rope and screams as the weight yanks on his arm and burns through his palm but he can’t let go. He already let go once. He breathes through the pain while Hunk and Shiro haul them back in. “You guys ok?” When Pidge and Lotor shakily nod their confirmation Shiro wastes no time in urging them back to the task at hand. Lance pulls himself over the ledge despite the pain and follows behind. 

Throughout the fight Lance grits his teeth only answering when spoken to. They win, not even needing to form Voltron (Because Voltron can’t ever lose -_-) but Lance doesn’t celebrate with the rest of them, instead he looks for Coran.

He finds him in a supply room picking up boxes that got knocked around “Coran, I need some help.” “What can I do for you my boy!” Coran smile fades when he sees Lance grimacing in pain. “I think I dislocated it.” Coran immediately goes into doctor mode leading them straight to the med bay to administer a painkiller. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” “I didn’t want to worry all of them.”  
“Lance your safety and theirs are our first priority.” He wants to laugh at that. “Please let us know when you get hurt, after all who else will help me clean the healing pods.” Lance’s smile is bittersweet at least Coran cares.

~

The war is over but there’s still resistance from the Galra side the previous attack from that general was evidence enough. They’re having a meeting trying to decide what their next plan of action should be. Suggestions are flung to and fro but Lotor’s voice catches Lance’s ear. He mentions semi-abandoned bases scattered throughout this galaxy. “I’m the only one who knows some of these bases inside and out, let me go.” Lance stands in protest before he realizes what he’s doing “What! No you seriously can't be considering this.” 

“Lance, enough,”his mouth snaps shut. “You have done nothing but be antagonistic towards Lotor. Do you think that is becoming of a Paladin?” The clamor dies down with the reprimand and his face burns “We are trying to spread peace through the Universe and if you can't extend that offer to Lotor how are we to proceed?” Allura gives him a long hard look. Lance’s stomach turns but he’s not going to say anything. It's gotten him nowhere.

Lotor steps in “I understand your apprehension Lance, but I will make this promise to you again and again that I have changed for the better and I'll do everything I can to prove it to you, just you wait.” 

Lotor is outfitted with a ship and supplies for the Journey “I'll be back as soon as possible, we're getting closer to Universal Peace I can feel it.” They watch him go and for the first time in a while Lance can breathe.

~

He does it on a whim while everyone is asleep when he sneaks off to the Central command and pulls up the ship tracker. What he finds fills him with bitter vindication Lotor isn’t on course, he doesn’t even look like he’s in the same system for what they’ve sent him to do. “What the fuck?” His first thought is to go wake Allura and tell her but halfway to the door he stops. She won't believe him and they’ll say he's being shitty again.

But there’s no way he’s going back to sleep after this not with tendrils of fear crawling up his spine. He grits his teeth trying to decide whether or not he should actually go tell her. On one hand, Lotor is betraying their trust but if it's a distress beacon or he's helping people out then Lance is in the wrong. He has to tell her he doesn't want to take that chance. 

Her room is closest to the bridge when he knocks on her door the angry shout is nearly enough to make him rethink his plan. The doors slide open and she glares at him. “Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to fall asleep Lance? What, what is it!” “Uh, I was looking at the maps and I noticed that Lotor is really far off course.” she sobers instantly and he moves aside to let her pass. “Are you sure Lance, this isn't a ruse to get us to hate him is it?” Frankly he’s offended that she'd believe that he'd do that. “It's not here look!” And there he is still in the Yithrill system. Allura purses her lips “Thank you Lance.” he blinks, she dismissed him. 

When he’s finally under his covers he’s frustrated again. “ I was just trying to help.” The next morning there’s a suffocating atmosphere that wasn’t there before. Pidge and Keith watch from a distance as Allura speaks to Coran and Shiro in a hushed tone looking at the maps. 

“What’s going on.” Hunk yawns as he sits with the group. “Lotor went off course an now Allura and them are trying to figure the best course of action.” Pidge mumbles upset she can’t join their discussion. “Oh, Lance is gonna be unbearable with the I told you so’s.” the man in question walks in just then and contrary to expectations he doesn’t gloat but give them a wave before turning back through the door. Keith breaks their silence “That was weird, that’s not like him.” Hunk nods. “Maybe he got chewed out again he does harp on Lotor a lot or maybe he’s just tired.” They shrug and go back to watching the Alteans and Shiro.

Despite the burning desire to know why Lotor veered off course, they have to return to their routine. Answering nearby distress beacons or recruiting new allies. Eventually on a day they’re not expecting, a notification blips on the screen. Pidge rolls over to it and nearly chokes on her milkshake. “Its Lotor, he's finally back!” Lance’s cheerful mood plummets as the ship’s inhabitants are thrown into chaos. He hates that Lotor has control of his happiness. He nearly forgot that the prince was going to come back. Allura and Shiro sober up and before their eyes Allura grows taller towering over all of them as they head to the hangar. The other paladins trail behind weapons drawn and cautious. 

~

Allura stands in front of the gangway as it comes down and she is a sight to behold the blatant fury in her face and she's dressed in her Paladin armor, towering above him as he walks out. “Give me one reason to not kill you where you stand.” He walks out looking as non threatening as possible. “I promise you Princess I have no intention of betrayal. I know what it looks like but I have good-” “Lotor are we safe, is it safe here?” a familiar colorful figure steps from the ship shaking like a leaf terror filling her expressive eyes. All eyes snap up to look at her and she balks visibly cowering. “Oh gods I’m going to die.”she whimpers slowly backing up tears tracking down her face. Allura falters, “Explain.” but all the harshness from before is gone. 

“My generals survived the fall of the empire and like me, they're half galra and thus rejected by the people we were to call our brethren. I brought them hoping you could offer asylum or sanctuary.” Allura softens “They'll be monitored.” “It’s bullshit!” Lance blurts from the One sharp look from her shuts him up. “We were in the same position once. Lance do not make me tell you again what it is Voltron stands for unless you’re not part of this team.” The threat means nothing seeing as how all his input, his warnings impact nothing. But the tears still prick at his eyes. 

The refugees adjust to ship life tentatively, they slink around afraid of their own shadows or just hiding in the room provided for them. Lance stays far away from them and avoids being in the same space as them but for some reason he can’t avoid Lotor who seems to pop up everywhere he’s at. 

Shiro doesn’t ease up on him, in fact since Lance started voicing his contempt for Lotor Shiro has been putting on the hurt during training. Today was the worst of it getting knocked on his back over and over until even Keith his lapdog was protesting. Lance sighs Keith didn’t deserve that at all, but after the day he had, all he wanted was a nice shower. He gets one finally after Shiro has decided he’s been tossed around enough. He stands under the spray easing all the tension locked in his body. He’s probably there for longer than he intends to be but it's ‘Me time’ that he’s needed. When he shuts off the spray he hears the door swing open and his hackles immediately raise. That fucking scent, he won’t be surprised if it follows him after Lotor is gone. 

There’s no way Lotor can’t smell him in here and even if he can’t the steam is already a glaring clue. He settles for the theory that Lotor is just ignoring him as the he’s gets ready to shower. There are tons of shower stalls in this room but as the footsteps draw nearer to him Lotor picks the one right next to his. He swears he hears a chuckle as he hurries out of the bathroom. 

That isn’t the only incident of Lotor invading his space and that leads him to believe that he’s doing it on purpose. So far he's found him in his game room and with Kaltenecker not that Kal’s pen wasn’t a public place but it has been widely accepted as Lance’s. He doesn’t have anywhere but his room and Blue to call solely his own. And what was he gonna say ‘Lotor keeps invading my space?’ as if that would go over well with anyone. 

He realizes why he’s getting so sensitive about his personal space and the reason eats away at the back of his mind. On a rest day he seeks out Pidge sitting with her as she tinkers in the workshop. “Lance, check this out.” She lifts up a marble sized object. He can't fathom what it could possibly be. “What is that?” She grins “What’s this you ask, this is a Hail Mary, a Holy Hand Grenade if you will.” Its tiny, so so tiny. “How does it work” She studies it for a moment “I’m trying to figure out how I want it to trigger. Maybe I roll it like a marble.” “And it's not a full explosion really, it's more of a disintegrator? You know what I mean?” He doesn’t but he nods his head anyway. She gets back to her work but feels his glances on her repeatedly and stops to look at him again. “Did you need something?” 

 

“Yeah, I need to ask you something,” he glances at Keith sharpening his knife nearby “In private please.” She frowns as they abscond to the hall.”What’s up?” “I haven't-” he starts but the topic is super awkward “I haven't had my heat yet and I'm worried there’s something wrong with me.” Her eyes widen “How late are you?” He winces, “Two months?” “Lance! You should have told me earlier.” “I know! Things just kept coming up and I didn’t have time to talk to you. So what’s the verdict doc?” Pidge runs a hand through her hair her expression worried “I really don’t know Lance, you might go through a pseudo-heat but this is really unhealthy.” “You think I don’t know that!” he sighs apologetic “I’m sorry but I’m scared.” She hugs him tight. “Let me know if anything changes.” 

She was right about the pseudo-heat. The week after their conversation he wakes with his room after an afternoon nap boiling and in his sleep he has already moved his blanket into a nest. In a haze he heads to the blanket closet gathering what other comforts he needs. The nest building process for Lance is a very private affair, in some omegas the instinct to hide their nest run higher than others. The paladins on the ship know that but this is a pseudo heat, out of nowhere. He stumbles to the kitchen raiding it for food and water. Stopping by the bathroom attempting to cool off at least a little. When he returns to his room his heart hiccups in his chest at Lotor sitting on his bed along with Shiro. Lotor smiles warm and inviting and knowing. “Lance, we were waiting for you!” “Nonononono, you can’t be in here!” He’s shaking and instincts are telling him to be small become unnoticed. Shiro’s face hardens “Lance we’ve been over this, there’s no reason for you to be so awful to Lotor.” Here’s a history lesson: It's absolutely barbaric, absolutely disgustingly primal what happened in the before times. Similar to lions Alphas would kill the Omega’s young to be able to breed with them. And this gross invasion of his nest borders on the primitive practices in line with that thinking. Without turning his back he begins inching out of the room and when Shiro stands and takes a step forward anger in his features he breaks. He sprints past and the rooms become a blur. All he hears is his heart pounding in his ears. This heat is quite literally the worst he’s ever had. 

Its less of a heat and more of a burn. It was long overdue and it comes on fast. It barely gives him enough time to find a new safe location for his nest. He’s staggering down the same hall vision blurring. He doesn’t know where he’s going, only that he needs to keep going. To get away from the bad smell dangerous smell. He’s going to catch shit for this. 

~

“Has anyone seen Lance?” Coran pokes his head into the kitchen “He was going to help me with cleaning the pods again.” The other Paladins minus Shiro shake their heads “Maybe he’s hiding, we all know how much he hates those pods. He’ll probably show up during training.” When they gather in the training room he still doesn’t show. Hunk waits by the door peering down the hall to spot the blue paladin but nothing. “This isn’t like Lance, he never misses training.” A blush lights across Keith’s face “Was he, you know nesting?” any other time Keith’s embarrassment would be hilarious but while Lance was missing it was brushed aside. Pidge jogs in with Shiro following behind her “His blankets and stuff are still in his room.”

“We’re starting without him. If he wants to be a child then let him. There’s no time for this.” The younger paladins stand in shock at Shiro’s statement. “What the hell, Shiro!” The glare he sends at Hunk has him snapping his mouth closed. “Lance needs to sort out his issues with Lotor, he literally sprinted away from him like he was the devil.” “Well, he has his reasons. That doesn’t mean we should turn on him.” “Lotor is part of this team now imagine him treating you just like he does Lotor.” They fall silent. Shiro huffs “Alright, Hunk and Keith, you guys are up first.” 

~

Lance wakes up on his back, mouth dry and body aching.”Ugh, what day is it?”he asks not expecting an answer. “Three days.” he jumps heart beating wildly until the gremlin pulls herself out of the shadows. “You reek dude.” He groans pushing himself up this was the worst heat he’s ever been through but it makes sense. He's been in a situation where he doesn't feel safe meaning his body wouldn’t want to go into heat. But this ‘stasis’ has gone on too long. “I’m not surprised.” Lance drags himself out of the corner he’s crammed himself into stifling a groan as his body protests. “What did I miss?” 

Pidge sighs “Shiro has been throwing a shit fit as if you purposely went into heat to antagonize him.” Lance scoffs “He’s the one who invaded my nest with Lotor no less.” the sharp inhale from Pidge has him turning to her mid stretch “What?” “He really did that?” Lance stills the fear paired with the invasion still affecting him. “Garrison sex ed was garbage he probably didn’t know.” They both know that isn’t the case and Pidge wants to argue but the haunted look in Lance’s eyes stop her. “You ready to rejoin society?” That pulls a smile. It takes them a while to get back to the main part of the ship Pidge taking the lead seeing as he ran here in a dead sprint he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was heading. He makes a stop to the showers to freshen up before they go to the Kitchen. “Good morning?”He greets with a sheepish wave. “Good Afternoon, glad to see you back Lance.” Coran corrects cheerily “Maybe now you can help me with the pods. Lance deflates in relief maybe he won’t get a lecture. “Lance, can I talk to you.” Shiro stands in the doorway arms crossed and voice hard. Just as he was getting comfortable.  
Keith shoots him a worried look but there’s not much he can do but take the scolding. They barely make it to the other room before Shiro rounds on him “You’re taking this too far Lance. Lotor has risked his life to save ours on multiple occasions but you treat him like shit.” “How is this my fault, it's not like I can control biology. And this wasn’t even about Lotor why would you even bring him up?” “You sprinted from your room like a madman to avoid him.” Shiro counters. “You both invaded my nest. ” Lance blinks as Shiro’s hard expression doesn’t change. “You don’t know what that means do you?” Shiro is the farthest thing from Omega, he doesn’t understand the weight of his actions. 

“Well, while you were on you vacation we’ve been preparing for a mission and you’re going.” Lance narrows his eyes, there has to be a catch. “With Lotor.” He wants to vomit from anger, frustration, fear? Why doesn’t he get it? Lance isn’t just saying he doesn’t trust Lotor because of the past, but because of his instincts, instincts they were all born with. Lance closes his eyes and breathes deeply trying to settle his raging thoughts. “With all due respect, but fuck you Shiro.” he’s not helping his case, Lance knows this but it has to be said. “I’ll go on this mission, but this is going to be the last time I say this and I don't give a shit what you think. I don’t trust Lotor Shiro I don’t trust him with any of you or my life, I’m terrified of him.” Shiro’s eyes widen on the last sentence. “Well, hopefully, this mission will change that.” 

 

They’re dropped off from the Green Lion, a short distance away from the building. It's risky to not have a quick method of escape but from the information given they need to be inconspicuous.  
I’m looking forward to working with you Lance.” Lance resolutely ignores him but he sees the smile on Lotor’s lip from the corner of his eye. “Let’s get this over with.”

The mission was based on intelligence from Lotor’s generals. A weapon or artifact stored in this base that could quite literally change the future. The hope is that with Voltron in control of this item the peace they're hoping to spread would be believable. If the stories of this thing was to be believed. “I remember coming here with my Nanny. It’s similar to those earth museum that Shiro has told me about.” Lance continues walking thoughts focused on the mission. “Perhaps you would take me to one when we reach Earth?” Lance scoffs but doesn't miss the hurt frown that crosses his face.

“There are two, no three droids out front and Is that a ticket booth?”Lance mutters into the headset This feels like a joke, some nightmarish prank that's being played on him. Lotor with no warning sprints down into the open field Lance decides it has to be. His bayard is out and with practiced shots he downs the three bots with ease. He trains his scope on Lotor who is laughing and waving at him. When he gets close enough Lotor calls out “Are you not having fun this seems to be a walk in the park for you Lance.” Lance scowls walking ahead “If you wanna go ahead and get yourself killed, go for it it’s your call.” The Prince laughs again “Calm down, they were already powered down. In fact the whole facility is down.”

Lotor was right, passing through the entrance Lance notices there's a distinct lack of security. All of them are collapsed on the floor. As the venture further into the building the stillness sets Lance on edge. “Something’s not right here Shiro it's too empty.” Through the headset there’s only static. That’s not good. Lotor flits from place to place chattering about everything like he's a child reliving his golden days. “Do you ever shut up?” The joyful smile slides off Lotor’s face and his exuberance fades “Nobody liked to hear me talk, especially not about my hobbies. My apologies Lance” 

Now he feels like an asshole. “I will say this though ,the artifacts in this building are sensitive to light and certain radio waves. Had this place been active we probably would have had to leave our gear at the door.” 

Lance does have to admit that despite its creep factor the items stored in here were pretty cool. A pyramid shaped object lights up blue as he passes by which made him stop only because when Lotor had passed by, it glowed black. “Interesting.” It takes a lot for Lance not to jump at the abruptness of the voice behind him. “I wouldn’t judge you if you take it Lance. This place has been long abandoned.” “How much further.” They continue the rest of the walk in silence. “It should be through here” lotor stops in the Hall. “Lance, I know you have no reason to rely on me or believe anything I say. But we need to be very careful in the room.” “I thought you said this was a museum.” “Yes, but specifically a war museum. Some of the items here haven't been deactivated.” So this is where the danger is. “After you then.” “Lance, I’m being serious.” “And so am I, you’ve been here before so by your leave.” 

The room is massive but neatly order with glass cases containing seemingly innocuous items. There’s one shaped like a dog toy but the description says its a biochemical weapon. “Your people did not fuck around huh.” “Well when you’ve been at war for 10,000 years you tend to rack up some weapons.” 

“So where’s the thing we came for.” Lotor points and up ahead floats a glowing rock to put it simply. There’s not much to it. “This Lance is a piece of ther Trans-Reality Comet. Our scientists used it to power whole cities and hospitals. If we can somehow find a way to replicate its properties who knows how many we could help!” He does have to admit it's an admirable goal one he wasn’t expecting from Lotor. 

“So how do we get it out.” “Like this” Similar to a bad spy movie Lotor uses one of his claws to cut a hole into the glass case and Lance lifts it out. “Who would think that this tiny thing could be enough to bring peace.” “Remarkable isn't it.” There's an odd edge to his voice that Lance can’t place. Lance secures the artifact in his suit and looks back to Lotor “We got what we came for, let’s head out.” 

As they begin to leave Lance slows to a stop a quiet beeping catching his ear. “Do you hear-” Nobody really ever expects an explosion and with the dead quiet of this facility being slammed to the wall was the very last thing Lance expected. 

He doesn't know how long it had been since the explosion only that he hurt. Someone is shouting and it takes a moment for him to remember where he is. “Lance! Please answer me don't be dead!” His ears are ringing and he can feel blood dripping down his face. But it's the impact of every foot fall that has him groaning. “Oh thank God.” Blearily he realizes that he’s on Lotor’s back and they’re running through smoke filled corridors. 

“Looks like this place wasn’t as dead as we thought. Can you walk?” Lotor slides him of his back earnest eyes peering into his. Lance nods clarity coming back to him. “We need to get out of her but the explosion has blocked off the main exit.” That wasn’t their only problem. Whatever this building was built from was remarkably flammable. The light from the flames cast an eerie glow on their faces but only the fear of death registers. “You know your way around here right?”Lance ask barely trying to hide the fear in his voice. “I was a child, I wasn’t allowed to stray far. But I will get us out of here.” The conviction in Lotor’s voice gives Lance a bit of hope. But the thought doesn’t stray far, they could die here. With their communications cut off the could die here and their bodies wouldn’t be found till they were charred husks. 

“This way!” Lotor points down a corridor stopping only to check maps that Lance can’t read. Their lungs ache and Lance has to slow down to cough as the cracks in his faceplate letting smoke in. “Can anyone hear us?” Still static. The panic and heat begins to tickle at the back of his head it nearly has him falling to the floor but Lotor’s calm demeanor is an anchor. 

They round another corner and it's a dead end scaffolding and building materials blocking the hall. The blood drains from his face and apologies to his family streams from his lips “No, the maps said, there should be an exit here. “Lance I’m so sorry I’ve let you down.” This can’t be it they won’t fucking die here. “NO, we are getting out of here?” Maybe it's fear or more accurately desperation that changes his bayard into a heavier weapon one that allows him to blast a massive hole in the wall. Flames lick the walls of the building and its Lotor who shoves Lance to action from where the man stands frozen. “We need to go now before this whole thing blows!” the command has them both sprinting into the darkness, just barely making it to the cover of the trees as the museum explodes. 

They keep running because the explosions won’t stop all the weapons with alien gunpowder prolongs the reaction. Lance’s whole body is shakes as he falls to his knees. They almost died, all their other brushes with death were miniscule compared to this one. 

“Holy shit, are you ok?” he looks over at Lotor and the prince is leaning against a tree breathing hard. They make eye contact and for a moment there’s only breathing then laughter. Simply because laughing is better than crying. He rolls on his back watching the embers float slowly into the night sky. 

“Lance, Lance!” Shiro’s voice shocks him out of it reminding him again what they were doing here.

“Shiro!We’re ok, we made it out” he breathes into the mic in one breath. “Oh Thank goodness! We saw the explosion and-” the possible outcome goes unspoken. “We’re glad you’re ok, we’re on our way to pick you two up.” 

Lance relays the message to Lotor who’s lying spread eagle on the grass. 

Maybe it's the near death experience that slightly shifts his opinion of Lotor. If he wanted to Lotor could have left him to die and his teammates would be none the wiser but he didn’t. He decides there must be truth to the saying Trust must be earned. 

It takes a while for the ship to find them but that gives Lance enough time to look at the prize they risked their lives for. It was a chunk of glowing metal floating around in its container. He can barely believe this tiny thing was worth dying for. “Do you know how it works ?” he glances at Lotor and nearly jumps at the man’s closeness. Lotor’s eyes don’t leave the container and he looks desperate. “Lance, how about I hold on to that?” Lance shifts away from him. “It’s alright, I can handle it. Thanks for that back there, I think I’ve misjudged you.” Lotor’s expression doesn’t change “It’s understandable, I wouldn't have trusted me either.” 

Moments later, the Castle Ship breaks through the atmosphere and heads down towards them. Now that the adrenaline rush has faded Lance stands but finds it's a struggle to do so. Although, he's surprised when he’s back on the floor again, pain exploding at the back of his head. 

“Take them down.” 

The world slows down as his teammates fall in front of him. His heartbeat thudding hard in his ears. The ‘allies’ they’d fought with for so long striking them down, subduing them. The flames cast a red light on the battlefield and as Lance’s vision fades out, he realizes he was right but this means that this battle is lost and maybe even the universe. 

He wakes on the floor, no longer outside but in a room. “Lance.” he turns still disoriented from the impact but he can recognize Lotor but the malice in his voice is what tells him he needs to run. This was the Lotor who he's been trying to warn everyone about, the one who wasn’t hiding his true intentions. He doesn’t even get off the floor before Lotor pulls him back by his hair, an arm wrapping around his neck gripping tight. Not his shoulder like he’d done before but fully on his neck pushing him so far far down that he doesn't know which way is up. “You know, I tried to get along with you I really did. You just made it so difficult.” Lotors hand loosen its grip but his hand stays where it's at gentle scratching at his neck. “And you nearly fucked it all up. All this time nearly wasted because you wouldn’t keep your mouth shut.”  
Lance cant hear him over the blood rushing in his ears, all he understands is that this Alpha is mad and he doesn’t want this Alpha to be mad at him. “I should kill you but that would be too easy. And after all you helped me get what I needed.” Lancee tilts his head enough to be submissive. Alphas like this right?  
Lotor chuckles and he preens. “For all the weight you carry on this ship, I forget you’re omega.” Something cold splashes through Lance then. Through the lassitude he remembers he should be running, this Alpha means to harm him and he needs to go. Distress pumps out of him in waves but the Alpha doesn’t seem phased.The hand being shoved into his suit is clue enough.

Lotor shoves his hand down Lance’s bodysuit and Lance gasps trying to push away. “What’s wrong isn’t this what you omegas are into?” He screams when he realizes nobody is coming for him.

~  
The horror of Lotor dragging Lance in by his hair will never be erased from their minds. The blood dripping from his nose, the bruises and bites littering his torso. They'd let this happen to him. Their inaction and disbelief allowed for this to happen.

Lotor drops him at their feet and they can’t even comfort him or touch him. They themselves are faring no better, but not worse than Lance none of them could be more worse off than Lance. There’s something vile about how he just deposits Lance like he didn’t just traumatize him, violate him in the worst way. 

“Axca how are the preparations coming?”

Gone are the meek and feeble passengers that have been haunting the ship for months and in their place confident generals to rival Allura. 

“Narti has finished constructing the tracker. Everything is going according to plan.” 

He was right you know. I was never your friend, I was never your ally. I just needed the protection of Voltron, but look where it got your friend.” 

“Lance.” he hears Hunk calling him but when another hand touches him he lashes out biting hard. Lotor’s laugh fills the air. “This is hilarious.” Lance doesn’t know why the Alpha is laughing again and it scares him. He hides, he makes it under a chair and lays on his side. His belly aches, between his legs ache. He wants to go home. The galaxy isn’t worth all this hurt. 

It doesn't matter, because Lotor pays them no mind, only barking orders. Axca keeps an eye on his team and no one watches him and he’s fine that way. His pack keeps glancing at him but he doesn’t care they let him get hurt. He told them, he told them.

~

Lotor’s crazed excitement is palpable and probably the most terrifying thing. He’s unpredictable muttering to himself one moment and screaming at his generals the next. The only thing that’s predictable are the moments he gets restless, that’s when he finds Lance in his new hiding spot and him again and again. And they can’t fucking do anything to help him because anytime they move to stop him or even comfort Lance, there's a gun leveled to their face. 

“He warned us and we didn't fucking listen to him.” Keith spits. He moves every so often to keep an eye on the Blue Paladin but now Lance is hiding behind a console. “Every single one of us brushed him off.” Allura sits silent and stony as tears stream down her cheeks. She remembers every single time she’s dismissed him or snapped at him and now look what's happened. “The fucker is making a game of it, and we can’t even help him.” Keith continues. They can hear Lance’s breathy whimpers hitching with pain but they can’t do anything. 

Whatever they’re cruising towards they must be getting closer. Lotor thankfully forgets about Lance and the other paladins peering out the window eyes wild. “Zethrid, Ezor prepare the other ship we’re nearly there.” 

“All we need is the ore Lotor.” Lance can feel the footsteps nearing him and he scrambles to get away but there's an unrelenting grip on his ankle that pulls him back. 

He doesn't want to get hurt, not again. He fights Lotor even though it hasn’t helped, sobbing and he can't breathe, he's so scared. The hands skim over his body gripping and stroking. Something is yanked from within the scraps of his clothes and then he’s gone and the Alpha is laughing. 

Lance drags himself away from his spot again he’s not safe here either.

With eyes only for their destination he hands off the ore. He’s not paying attention to his Generals who haven't left the room intent on watching as the glowing mass in space draws closer. 

Pidge has never really killed before. If anyone died in front of her, it was ‘offscreen’ or they were just droids.Right now however when she throws that little marble and it rolls between both Ezor and Zethrid withering their bodies and everything on them to ash paired with terrible screams. She can finally say she has. 

And it's worth it on some level when Lotor screams. He picks up a gun shaking with anger. “NOnononono! You fucking bitch, you fucking mongrel. I have given up everything my whole life, my entire existence gone. You're just as bad as that fucking Omega” spit flies from his mouth as he waves the gun wildly. Axca steps back, something like fear flashing in her eyes. 

He inhales putting on a smooth face of calm before he levels the gun to her face. “No matter, I’ll kill you first.” They watch Lotor crumple to the ground with a heavy thud. Their eyes widen in even more surprise when they see Lance standing there a wild look in his eyes. “He can't hurt you too.” 

The brilliance of the moment is lost when the air is punched out of him when a bullet finds its mark. “Lance!” the man doesn’t stir blood beginning to pool from the wound.

He doesn’t remember much after that. Someone screaming maybe him, bright lights and above all pain just so much pain.

~

He drifts to with a head full of cotton“The doctors said he may never fully recover-” he can hear their hushed tones but sleep pulls him back under again. He wakes later and this time it feels like evening. He scents the air from the hole in the blankets. Shiro is here and so is Hunk. “Lance?” Hunk sees the slight movement hoping that his friend was awake or coherent. It’s been five months since their return to Earth and two since Lance woke from the coma. The doctor said that the trauma from his injuries and assault will have him running instinct for who knows how long. 

Every day was anyone’s guess as to his condition, occasionally he would be coherent having long conversations with his mother and sister who haven’t left his side. But on the bad days he wouldn’t leave the cocoon of blankets, words turned into growls and whimpers, the scent of distress filling the room. None of them have stopped beating themselves up about what happened. Even though the real Shiro (as they found out not much later) had nothing to do with it. It was still his face, his body that aided in Lance getting hurt. 

Keith sighs and takes the hand that reaches out from the blankets. “Hey buddy.” “I don’t ever want to go to space ever again.” Oh, this is new. “Tell me about it, I mean it was cool seeing aliens and stuff but Earth is home.” “How long has it been?” Keith sits up straighter, Lance hasn’t asked this before, he’s never really talked about space either. Keith clears his throat “We’ve been home for five months but you’ve been awake for two. “Huh, I don’t remember any of it.” “Yeah, it's been a long few months. I’m really glad to hear your voice Lance. We’ve missed you around here.” Keith doesn’t expect to hear sniffling. “Could, you get my Mom please.” Keith hastily rises from the seat as the guilt eats away at him. 

All eyes land on him as he enters the Kitchen “He’s awake, and he’s asking for you Mrs. McClain and I think he’s more aware.” As they all watch Mrs. McClain hurry to the room something in their chest loosens. They’re on Earth now and Lance is with family who’ll give him more than they ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, as I was getting to the end of this. It felt like it took a sharp turn into no mans land. Anyway thanks for reading.   
> Tumblr --> Wriiteitdown (with two i's) Please let me know if there are any typos and whatnot.


End file.
